


Jenkins

by SilverFalcon0000



Series: The Tales of the Granger Family [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding, Cock Slut, Incest, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Muggle Life, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: Kate Granger has been living a lie. To preserve her daughter’s state of mind, she has lied to her daughter about her real love: Gabriel Jenkins. So when Kate’s daughter and ex-husband run away together, Kate moves in with the Jenkins. With their three children, Kate and Gabriel live a wonderful, and very sexual life.This is the story of Kate Jenkins.
Series: The Tales of the Granger Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542319
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

Kate Wilson always loved the holidays. At sixteen, the girl was widely considered the hottest cheerleader at Blaze High School. She was incredibly pretty, with long brown waves, usually tied back when she was servicing the football team. Kate was kind of a slut, admittedly. She was still a virgin, but only in her pussy, as she’d had cocks in her mouth and up her ass. Her best friend, Gabriel Jenkins, was the only guy she was romantically interested in, and he had no idea. Of course, his older brother, Reggie, did notice Kate, and always told her in whispered growls that she looked like such a whore in her cheerleading outfit. Which was true, because Kate had legs for miles, and big tits.

Once, Reggie had felt up her tits when she wore a tank top to meeting Gabriel at his house, and now she was standing at Gabriel’s house in a lacy halter and short shorts, and when Gabriel opened the door, for once, his eyes visibly raked her body, and she grinned and hugged him tightly. Gabriel invited her inside with a slight flush, and then Reggie walked into the hall, and stared transfixed at Kate.

”Damn, girl. You’re so hot!” Reggie laughed, and Kate shot him a dazzling smile, and moved towards Reggie, but Gabriel grabbed her hand, looking surprised at himself. Kate’s heart fluttered, especially when Gabriel laid a hand on her mostly exposed waist, and pulled her body against his, and kissed her. Everything inside of Kate exploded with triumph, and she threw her arms around his neck, and leaned up against him, taking care to rub her tits against his muscular chest. Gabe desperately felt up her hips and quite perky ass, and then strong hands pulled Kate away.

It was Reggie. Kate was stunned, until Reggie slammed Kate against the wall and kissed her forcefully, so that she moaned in surprise. Gabe attacked Reggie, and Kate grabbed for both brothers, and they suddenly surged against her at the same time, with Reggie sucking, kissing, and biting her neck, while Gabe kissed her lips with intense desire. Kate shrieked in bliss as her two handsome black boys both took control of her, and when the brothers swapped, Kate groaned against Reggie’s fiery kiss, while Gabriel pleasured her neck and licked her collarbone.

———

**Many years later...**

Kate Granger stood out in the snow in a small English town, holding her newborn baby, Hermione Jean Granger. Since her slutty cheerleader years, she’s grown up since then, and settled down marrying John Granger. Sometimes, especially after unsatisfying sex with John, she yearned for her boys again. So when she saw Gabriel walking to her across the snow, she was at first skeptical, but then her heart soared.

”Gabe!” she giggled, and allowed her ex-boyfriend to pull her into his strong arms. Gabriel squeezed Kate tightly.

”I’ve been looking for you for SO long. And now I find out you got married?” Gabriel said, disbelieving. Kate laid a soft, sweet kiss on his lips, and Gabriel kissed back.

”I’m still yours. I’ve been yours since we were kids.” Kate professed, and Gabriel grinned.


	2. Family

Kate Jenkins, now a gorgeous 37 year old MILF, cradled her infant son, Darius, in her arms while she sat on the couch, watching her twin sons, Jason and Joseph, open their presents. Today was the twins’ sixteenth birthday, and the two boys were ready to be able to drive. Jason was probably her favorite twin, mostly because of how wonderful he was at giving Kate pleasure. Jason was quite muscular, black, and tall, taller than Kate easily. Joseph was a little less physically exciting, he was quite slim, and a fair bit shorter than Jason, while still being taller than Kate. Joseph had a girlfriend, so he was less inclined to get into the family sharing of Kate and Tanya, Kate’s oldest child, and her only daughter to Gabriel.

She did have another daughter, once. But the woman who mothered that girl is lost to time. Kate now belonged wholly to Gabriel and the Jenkins’. After Jason opened his last present, a new video game from Tanya, Kate passed off Darius to Gabriel, who favored his wife with a kiss, before grabbing Jason’s hands and pulling him towards the garage. As soon as they were out of Gabriel’s sight, Jason pushed Kate up against the wall, chuckling darkly. He kissed his momma on the mouth, making Kate feel immensely naughty, especially when her son started playing with her huge tits, swollen as they were with milk.

”Like that, Mom?” Jason groaned into her ear, and Kate nodded eagerly. She wrapped her arms around Jason’s neck, and her baby boy pushed his rock hard cock up against her stomach. Kate moaned in sheer lust. They may have been clothed, but Jason was big enough Kate could feel him easily. 

”If you’d stop interrupting me...” Kate gasped, and kissed Jason fiercely. Her son backed off some, but slung an arm across her wide, thick hips. Kate gave her son a dazzling smile and led him into the garage, where his brand new car sat there waiting. Jason’s mouth dropped, and he turned and grabbed Kate’s face, pulling her into a long, grateful kiss. Kate didn’t mind, especially when he started grinding up against his hot and bothered mother. 

”I love you so much, Mom.” Jason groaned into Kate’s mouth. Kate smirked and licked Jason’s lips, before attacking with another kiss. Jason easily lifted her into the air, and she wrapped her long legs, showed off in her tight short shorts, around his waist, and he carried her to the hood of his car, and then he set her down, and pulled her shirt over her heads, leaving her in her lacy green bra and her shorts. Jason pulled out his phone, and Kate posed sexily, biting her lip, and thrusting out her tits dramatically. Jason watched in awe the entire time, and when Jason was done, Kate gladly accepted his hug, and felt her son feeling up her asscheeks and rubbing her smooth back. 

———

Jason Jenkins was the sole owner of some incredibly hot photos of his mother. Quickly, he sent Mom’s naughtiest photo, one where you could see her nipples rock hard, and her hips were twisted so you could see the thickness of them, and showed off her ass, to his friend Kyle. Kyle responded back immediately.

’Damn, bro! Your momma is so fine! Any chance I can bang her?’ 

’You wish! Nope, my mom is mine!’ Jason replied back.

———

The next day, Kate was sitting on the floor with Darius, her head thrown back in loud, wild moans. Why? Because Kate has incredibly sensitive nipples, and every time Darius has to breast feed, Kate orgasms at least twice. It wasn’t just Darius, her other kids had inflicted it upon Kate, but she felt Darius’ most keenly. He was a devilish little baby, happy to suck his mommy’s tits dry. Kate couldn’t get him to drink from a bottle, but it was hard to get him to stop drinking from her tit. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Tanya, who was sitting, watching Kate in fascination, scrambled up to get it, while Kate pulled up her bra, and hastily rebuttoned her shirt, before pulling back her lengthy brown hair, and followed Tanya to the front door.

”Reggie?” Kate breathed, and the burly black man in the doorway looked stunned. 

”Katie.” he said, giving a strangled gasp. Gabriel’s older brother looked like he wanted to say more, until a woman appeared beside him. The woman was sexy, she was black, with crazy thick hips and immense curves. She smiled uncertainly at Kate and Tanya. 

”Hi. I’m Reggie’s wife, Tamara. But you can call me Mara, everybody does.” the curvy girl said warily.

”I’m Kate. I’m Gabriel’s wife, and this is my daughter Tanya, and my son Darius.” Kate introduced.

”You didn’t tell me Gabriel married the hottest white girl ever!” Mara accused Reggie with a laugh.

”I didn’t know.” Reggie said blankly, his eyes still staring at Kate.

”Ok! Is it just the two of you? We do only have one room for you guys.” Kate said, and Mara shook her head.

”We have twins. A boy and a girl. Dae and Alexiss.” Mara said, and the named teenagers stepped inside the house. Kate’s breath hitched. Dae was incredibly muscular, more so than anybody Kate knew, and he was tall, too. She also noticed he was staring at her reverently. Alexiss was also hot, with Mara’s curves, and long, long legs. 

”Well, hi! I’m your Aunt Kate, and this is your cousins, Tanya and Darius. I also have twin boys who are out right now.” Kate smiled. Alexiss shrugged, and pulled out her phone, while Dae moved towards Kate.

”So, Aunt Kate, what do you do for fun around here?” he grinned like a wolf, the kind of predatory grin that made Kate’s body tingle.

”I’m open to ideas.” Kate said quietly, and Dae had time to look immensely pleased before the door opened and Gabriel stepped inside, home from work. 

”Reggie!” he grinned, and clapped his brother on the back. He gave Mara and Alexiss appraising once-overs, and he kissed Tanya on the forehead.

”I’m presuming that’s your daughter?” he asked, pointing at Mara. Reggie laughed.

”That’s my wife, Mara. My daughter’s that one right there, Alexiss.” Reggie said, and Mara looked pleased with Gabriel’s comment, which Kate suspected was the point. The group migrated into the living room, where Kate ended up seated very close to Dae, who was obviously rock hard.

”So, I didn’t realize you had such a big family! There’s only one guest room, and it has only one bed.” Gabriel apologized. Reggie waved it away.

”Don’t worry, man. I should’ve warned you.” he shrugged, and Dae placed a hand on Kate’s spine, and she she shuddered reflexively, and Dae grinned wolfishly again. Only Alexiss noticed, and she just smirked at her brother. Kate leaned into Dae’s strong chest, and he let out a soft groan as she snuggled up to her nephew. 

”Alexiss can sleep with me.” Tanya offered.

”That’s a good idea!” Mara enthused, and Alexiss did have a smile on her face. Dae watched Tanya’s tits bounce as she stood, and showed Alexiss to her room.

”What about Dae?” Mara asked.

”There’s no room in the twins’ room, sorry.” Kate apologized. Gabriel looked reluctant, but he spoke up anyway. 

”Look, I work the graveyard shift, so you can have my bed. You’ll have to share it with your aunt, though.” Gabe shrugged. Kate felt gleeful, and Dae nodded.

”I guess that’s all right. Thanks, Uncle.” Dae said. 

———

So, at about 11 at night, Kate changed into her usual sleepwear, realizing quickly it was wildly sexual, comprising only of a much too tight white shirt Gabriel had bought her and booty shorts. Dae had no problem with it. He was sleeping in just what looked like gym shorts, no shirt. Kate snuggled up against him, and felt her head get tipped back. Dae’s eyes were dark with lust as they trailed down her body, and then he kissed her. Tingles coursed through her veins, and Kate moaned deeply against Dae. His hands gripped her hips, and he started humping her, much to Kate’s immense pleasure. 

”Like that, Auntie?” Dae growled, and Kate whimpered as her nephew grabbed some rope he must have brought himself and tied her hands to the headboard, his hands shaking in his lust. Kate only started to struggle once she realized what was happening, and it was half-hearted at best. Dae noticed, and smirked.

”You want this, don’t you, Auntie? You would love to be spoiled by your nephew, huh?” Dae groaned, and laid on top of Kate, and sighed happily as he pushed her big tits, roughly until they were flat against his chest. Grinning, Dae stripped Kate down to her panties, and he gawked at her perfect, milky white breasts. 

”Like them?” Kate asked knowingly.

”They’re so big!” Dae enthused, and bent down to suck the nipples, and Kate’s child-bearing hips thrashed as Dae brushed his lips over them.

”Sensitive, huh?” Dae smirked, and attacked her breasts with relish, sucking and biting. Kate was in such a pleasure high, she lost count of how many times she orgasmed, but she knew her panties were soaked when Dae pulled his head back, his lips splattered with Kate’s milk. Kate panted heavily for a couple minutes, and Dae let her breathe.

”How was that, Auntie?” Dae smirked, and kissed Kate. The taste of her own milk flooded her mouth, and she moaned, especially as Dae bit down softly on her lip, enough to feel the force of it.

”It was wonderful.” Kate said, still a little breathless. Her arms were growing sore, tied up as they were. She and Dae both knew she would cooperate, but she suspected that her being tied up turned on Dae immensely. 

”Ready for the main event?” Dae asked huskily, and Kate could only nod. Dae grinned and carefully removed Kate’s panties, letting the juices flow into the sheets. Dae wadded up her panties and shoved them in her mouth, then duct taped it shut. Kate protested, but it was just muffled shouts. Dae groaned and stripped down. Kate’s eyes nearly bugged out at the sight of Dae’s behemoth cock. 

”It’s pretty big, yeah, whore?” Dae grinned, and rubbed it all over Kate’s tits. She screamed in pleasure, but it was just moans after the duct tape, and then, FINALLY, he shoved it inside Kate. It was so big, it didn’t stretch her walls, but it found each one, and made it a massively pleasurable experience, and he started humping her intensely, and Kate’s taped moans started getting loud enough someone could hear, so Dae added more duct tape to his aunt’s mouth, and it muffled her screams. Dae abused her pussy until she was sore and numb, and then he took giant fistfuls of her tits, and squeezed them HARD as he cummed in her womb. 

Kate was ready to pass out, and was delirious as Dae cleaned up, and he untied her, pulled off the duct tape, slid her panties back on after pulling them from her mouth, he kissed each nipple before pulling on her shirt, and then he held his fatigued aunt in his arms, well aware that she’d had the night of her life.


	3. Town

The next morning, Kate sat sleepily in her same sexy pajamas at the table. When her boys came in, they both stared intensely, and so did Reggie when he walked in.

”Looking good, Katie!” Reggie grinned, and Kate blushed. She was still sore from Dae, and her pussy throbbed in protest as she stood and walked over to Reggie. He held her in a tight hug, one that was very intimate. 

”Get your hands off your brother’s wife!” Mara said, smirking as she walked in. Reggie laughed and stepped back from Kate, which allowed Mara to step in close and kiss Kate’s cheek, which sent a thrill through her body. Reggie looked similarly turned on, and Mara tossed her hair and went to sit with Jason and Joseph. 

”Where the hell is my son?” Reggie asked, and Kate shrugged.

”I’ll go grab him.” Kate said, and squeezed Reggie’s hand. Kate headed up the stairs and entered the room she temporarily shared with Dae instead of Gabriel. She found her nephew on the bed, jerking off his massive boner furiously.

”Dae!” Kate exclaimed, flustered. He looked at her, grinning.

”Hey, Aunt Kate! Like the view?” Dae chuckled. Kate tossed his boxers at him, which he swatted aside.

”Aunt Kate, I’m too fired up! I need release!” Dae begged. Kate laughed.

”You’re such a stud. I’m sore and pained, though.” Kate said reluctantly.

”C’mon Aunt Kate, really?” Dae begged. Kate sighed.

”You can titfuck me.” she said, and Dae grinned. Kate locked the door and pulled off her shirt, and her big melons surged outwards. She positioned herself with them wrapped around his big black boner, and he started thrusting. He was so big, two inches went into her mouth with every thrust. He pistoned with immense force and speed, and he stopped thrusting, grabbed Kate’s face, and shoved his dick down her throat, and she obediently took all of it, as she’d lost her gag reflex a long time ago, to Dae’s father, actually. Dae groaned as Kate slurped on his cock, and he cummed down her throat. 

”Damn, Aunt Kate! That was great!” Dae groaned, and Kate giggled. He helped her to her feet, and she pulled on her shirt, frowning when she noticed Dae’s cock still had some hardness to it. He shrugged.

”I think you’re just too hot for it to turn off.” Dae grinned. He tucked it as best he could into his boxers, and dressed quickly. Kate had some mouthwash to mask the scent of Dae in her throat. She left first, and he came out a minute or two later. Tanya was happily sitting in Reggie’s lap, while her uncle subtly felt her up. Mara was occupied with Jason wholly, while Joseph tried to gain Alexiss’ attention. 

”Took you a while!” Reggie said by way of greeting. 

”The idiot wouldn’t get out of bed.” Kate sighed dramatically and flopped down beside Reggie. Tanya went after Dae, and Reggie pressed a secret kiss to her temple as he brushed her tits with his hand.

”They were big when you were sixteen, but now they’re enormous.” Reggie said quietly, licking his lips. Kate smirked. 

”Gabe loves them. So do the kids.” Kate giggled, and almost on cue, Darius, who was upstairs, started crying. Kate went upstairs, to breastfeed her infant. Reggie followed subtly.

———

When he reached the baby’s nursery, he found Kate topless and holding her son closely in her giant tits. His cock straining against his jeans, Reggie pushed the door open, and Kate jumped, then grinned deviously when she saw it was him. She beckoned him closer, and she sat in his lap on the floor, offering the nipple Darius wasn’t using to him. Reggie took it excitedly.

———

Kate felt Reggie’s boner in her ass as Darius and Reggie sucked her lactating tits.

”Reginald Jenkins!” Mara screamed. Reggie’s erection burrowed between Kate’s asscheeks grew twice as hard, and Kate couldn’t stifle the moan. Especially as Darius bit down hard on her nipple with his gums. 

”Mara, shit, I’m so sorry!” Reggie tried to explain, but Mara just pushed past him and kissed Kate full on the lips. Kate kissed back eagerly.

———

That afternoon was awkward. Kate was so sore she could barely move. Reggie and Mara were fuming, Dae was cuddled up beside Kate, which was NOT helping matters. Darius was in Tanya’s arms, giggling and playing with her tits. Darius had a serious breast addiction. Gabriel still wasn’t picking up calls, and Alexiss was in her bikini and torturing Jason and Joseph at the community pool. 

”Hey, Aunt Kate. Why don’t we go somewhere? Show me the town.” Dae piped up. Kate beamed.  
  


”Sure!” she smiled. Masking her pain, Kate managed to make it to the car. She drove her and Dae around, giving him a tour. When they reached the mostly abandoned park, Dae’s hand shot out and injected a needle into Kate’s shoulder, and she passed out.

———

She woke up in the backseat, naked, tied spread-eagle. She was absolutely COVERED in jizz, and all the doors in the car were open. Dae sat in the driver’s seat, counting money.

”Dae...” Kate rasped, her throat pained and her mouth tasting like many different men’s sperm.

”Hey, Aunt Kate. You’ve made me 1,000 bucks!” Dae grinned wickedly.

”What?” Kate said.

”I whored you out. You’ve had guys’ cocks all over you and in you, too. Meanwhile, I entertained their wives and girlfriends and even sisters or mothers!” Dae said bluntly. Kate moaned in pain.

”Dae... how could you?” she said, and turned away. 

”I’m sorry, Aunt Kate. I’m tight on money, and you’re a woman men would pay for.” Dae apologized. Kate felt like sobbing. She could be pregnant with a man she didn’t know’s child! Or worse, she did know them! Dae stopped talking to Kate, and leaned out the driver window, and a minute later, Tanya’s biology teacher crawled in the back with her. Kate whimpered as Mr. Shawn Brown pulled out his cock. Meanwhile, Mrs. Lacey Brown was bouncing on Dae’s cock. Shawn’s cock wasn’t particularly long, but it was super FAT and stretched out Kate’s unbearably sore walls as he fucked her. His student’s mother, and he visibly loved every second. Shawn learned in close.

”I’ll be sure to give Tanya an A in every assignment.” he grinned darkly, and squeezed her tits roughly and painfully as he cummed. Dae cummed inside of Lacey, and she giggled and kissed Dae for a while while Shawn slapped Kate’s tits, watching them jiggle eagerly.

”Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Brown!” Dae yelled after the retreating couple once they finished up.

”Make that 1,040!” Dae grinned at Kate. Dae looked like he would set her free, but then another customer showed up.

”40 dollars please!” Dae announced. There was some arguing, and then Jason’s teacher, Mr. Tyson Lane, climbed in. His wife, Mrs. Jessica Lane, eagerly climbed on Dae’s behemoth cock, while Tyson pulled out his. Kate closed her eyes. Tyson was huge, long and fat cocked. 


	4. Teasers

Tanya felt a shiver as her father explored her body. Gabriel licked down her smooth, white stomach. She’s always felt so naughty, being a white girl around her family of black men. Her daddy obviously loved her, as Tanya was often in his bed, usually sharing her handsome daddy with her mom, but now she had him to herself.   
  


———

Kate screamed as Dae slid his impossibly big dick inside her hypersensitive pussy. After being Dae’s money-maker all day, she was sore, but her nephew’s cock still made her feel so good! Dae knew it too, and that made it so damn arousing!

  
———

Sixteen year old Kate Wilson shrieked as her two boyfriends both ravaged her body. The eldest of her boyfriends, Reggie, shoved his fat black dick in her tight pussy, while Gabriel’s long dick went up her ass. She never felt better than she did then, with each boy feeling the curves of her hips and the massive feeling of her breasts!

  
  



	5. Loving

Kate shivered as the cold night air blew on her naked body. She groggily tried to move, and found herself still tied up, but this time to a truck bed, and the truck bed was parked on a beach. Dae was sleeping with her, his head rested on the massive pillows of her breasts. She sighed. Like her husband and sons, Kate simply couldn’t stay mad at Dae. For one thing, he was her nephew, and the other, he was so handsome, and she smiled sleepily at his sleeping form. She tried to move, and her shifting woke up Dae. He grinned down at her.

”Sorry, Aunt Kate.” Dae said, kissing her as he untied all the ropes. She happily kissed back, and wrapped her legs around her nephew’s waist, his cock sliding easily into her sheath. Kate groaned and clung to her nephew in pleasure as his huge prick filled her up. 

”God, Dae. I love you so damn much!” Kate shrieked as her nephew played with her giant melons. Dae grinned at her.

”Aunt Kate, I love your body and you so much! No wonder Uncle Gabriel married your hot white ass!” Dae laughed, and Kate gave him a sultry smile and kissed him. Dae kissed back roughly, and was soon using his tongue to dominate her mouth. Her tongue yielded to his, and they coiled around each other. Dae’s cock throbbed within Kate’s walls, and she arched against her nephew in lust, and Dae moved his mouth down to ravage her tits with glee. Kate’s hips bucked and soon she was cumming intensely, by will of her own nephew!   
  


———

Back at the Jenkins’ residence, Tanya and her twin younger brothers were curled up together, naked. Jason was on top of Tanya, kissing her and feeling her up. The other twin, Joseph, was pleasuring Tanya’s long legs. Both twins worshipped their sexy older sister. Tanya’s blond hair hung over Jason’s shoulders as they kissed, his hands all over her. Then Daddy walked in. Tanya grinned at her father.

”Hey, Daddy!” she called naughtily.

”Hey, kids. Your mom’s on the way home. Apparently, your cousin, Dae, stole her off and fucked her silly. She was only just now able to call.” Daddy shrugged.

”And you’re ok with that?” Jason asked.

”My wife is the hottest woman in my family, hell, in this town. She’s going to be enticing to other men. She came back, that’s all that matters.” Daddy said, and shooed away Tanya’s brothers. He brushed back his daughter’s dyed blond hair and kissed her.

”Get ready, we’re gonna go out for dinner when they get back.” Daddy said, nodding at his kids.

———

When Kate hopped down from the car, she felt the soreness.

”Hey, we won’t tell anyone about the whoring me out thing, ok?” Kate said intensely. Dae nodded. She opened the door, and Jason pulled her into a kiss. She laughed and kissed her son back, grabbing his hands.

”Kate!” Gabriel said, and she turned to accept his kiss, pushing her up against the wall, and she groaned as his big black hands squeezed her tits. 

”I missed you.” Gabriel whispered, and Kate purred her agreement. Mara, carrying Darius, came out, and Kate took back her youngest son, cradling him in her tits. Gabriel grabbed Mara and firmly kissed her.

”For taking care of my son.” he nodded. Mara looked dazed, and Reggie laughed.

”Can I kiss your wife now, bro?” he asked, and Kate stepped in.

”You sure can.”. Reggie pulled her close and kissed his brother’s white, busty wife.

”This is perfect.” he murmured, and Kate had to agree. Dae stood beside Tanya, one hand down her pants, and she was shuddering. Kate felt for her daughter, she knew what a charmer Dae was. She also knew, unquestionably , that the baby growing in her womb was Dae’s. 


	6. Dinner

The whole Jenkins family was in a diner. Kate was sandwiched between Reggie and Dae, both of whom were feeling her up when no wait staff were looking. Darius was in Kate’s arms, Tanya was on Dae’s other side, also experiencing some groping, while Gabriel and Jason sandwiched in Mara, and Alexiss sat on Jason’s other side, and the two cousins were enjoying themselves immensely. Meanwhile, it gave Kate a thrill to see her husband kissing another woman. Reggie kissed Kate too, while Dae and Tanya kissed happily. Mara smirked at Kate, and they both leaned forward and the two women kissed. Reggie and Gabriel’s eyes looked like they’d pop. 

Kate laid a hand on Reggie’s throbbing bulge, and grabbed him by the shirt collar to kiss him, and she quickly felt her nephew’s hands on her ass and back. His lips met her neck softly and Kate groaned into Reggie’s lips. Across the table, Mara and Alexiss were tag-teaming Jason. Kate’s other son, Joseph, was texting his girlfriend. 

———

When they got back to the house, sleeping locations were all shuffled. Kate ended up in bed with Jason and Dae, Gabriel with Alexiss, and Tanya with Mara and Reggie. Kate was very quickly naked while her son and nephew loved up on her. Ah, how she loved her strong, black boys. 


	7. Dae’s View

Dae looked at his sleeping, MILF aunt. When his parents had dragged him on this trip, he’d not expected to have half as much fun. He’d made a thousand bucks whoring his aunt to the entire town, and he’d been able to fuck the town’s women. There’d surely be a whole generation with unexplained black children, but oh well.

Dae came out into the kitchen and found his hot white cousin, Tanya, bending over to pick something up. He spanked her as he passed, and she shot him a look. His mother, Tamara, looked at him from across the room. In her arms, she held Dae’s cousin, Darius. He kissed his mother on the cheek. Tamara, commonly known as Mara, was hot, black, and curvy, but in Dae’s mind, nothing was better than a white girl with a body. Speaking of, Aunt Kate stumbled out of her bedroom, and kissed Dae’s father, Reggie. After last night, the whole family was much closer involved, and Aunt Kate clearly loved it. When Aunt Kate was 16, she’d dated both Dae’s father and Dae’s uncle at the same time. 

Aunt Kate kissed Dae as she grabbed Darius and groped Mara before she settled down in Dae’s lap. The young black bull groaned in pleasure at feeling his aunt’s big, fleshy butt. Dae slid his arms around Aunt Kate and rubbed her belly, while kissing his aunt’s neck. Both Dae and Aunt Kate were nearly certain Aunt Kate was pregnant, though nobody else knew it. Aunt Kate spun around and kissed Dae for a long while while holding Darius. 

This was what life should be...


	8. Show Off

2 MONTHS LATER...

A visibly pregnant Kate Jenkins bears up at her hot nephew and baby daddy, Dae. Dae brushed back some of her dark hair and kissed her greedily.

”I can’t wait to show you off to all my friends.” Dae laughed, and Kate slid her arms around his neck.

“I know, baby. I know.” Kate murmured. As part of the new open family thing, Kate and Mara had switched places for the next month. Meaning, that Kate slept with Reggie and Dae instead of Gabriel and Jason, and Alexiss was her daughter instead of Tanya. Kate imagined her husband balls-deep inside his brother’s wife, and she moaned.

”Let’s go.” Dae grinned, and Kate obediently listened to her son. 

———

“Damnnnn, man!” Dae’s friend, Rob, said and the two black boys high fived. Kate was being shown off to Dae’s seven friends, all black and big-cocked, as evidenced by the near gallons of cum coating Kate’s body. 

  
**And if you missed the update to _Darkest Hearts_, be aware _that_ after the 10 chapters of _Jenkins_ conclude, there will be a new book combining Hermione’s incest family with Kate’s incest family in _Grangers Again_. **

**It will feature the POV of Hermione, Kate, Dae, and Hermione’s currently unnamed son who she had at the end of _Darkest Hearts._**


End file.
